Can You Spare A Pellow
by Slytherins-Awesome-Anomaly
Summary: Denmark will do anything to get into Norway's bed. Transferred from my former affiliation The Norgie Saga. I am S-A-A just so you don't think I've stolen these fics that will be uploaded.


Can You Spare a Pellow?

"Norgie," Denmark whispered while poking Norway in his side.

Norway didn't move.

"Norgie," he said a little louder and prodded a little harder.

"Nng," Norway muttered sleepily still refusing to awaken.

"Norway!" Denmark shouted.

"What?" Norway cried falling off of his bed and landing painfully on the floor tangled in all of his covers. His eyes were half-wild as he resurfaced and took in Denmark's pajama clad self. "Oh it's you," he said disdainfully.

Denmark ignored the slight, "Oh good you're awake."

Norway glared, "What do you want Denmark? I was sleeping."

"I just wanted to know if you could spare a pellow?"

"A what?"

"A pellow."

"What the Hell is a pellow?"

"You know, the thing you put your head on while you sleep."

"You mean a pillow?"

"Yeah a pellow?"

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Pellow, it's pillow Denmark!" Norway was getting irritated.

"Well do you have an extra?" Denmark asked.

"Why do you need an extra pillow?" Norway's eyes flitted down to the pillow Denmark held in his arms.

"I don't have one Norgie," Denmark informed him.

"You don't have a pillow?" he pondered this for a second, "Then what is that you're carrying in your arms?"

Denmark looked down and promptly dropped his pillow; "I don't have anything in my arms Norgie."

Norway groaned and lay back down on his bed, "Denmark, I don't have time for this, pick your pillow up and go back to sleep."

"I can't Norgie, could I sleep in your—."

"No," was Norway's immediate response.

"Why not?"

"Because you are too touchy feely and you insist on cuddling," Norway informed him.

"Please, your bed is so big and you are so small and alone, I want to help you fill your bed," Denmark continued, determined to get into Norway's bed.

"No Denmark, now go back to your room."

"Please, please, please, please," Denmark begged.

"Denmark you're older than I am, grow up please, God its no wonder Sweden and Finland left your house," Norway chastised Denmark.

"Please Norgie," Denmark continued.

Norway groaned again, "Fine, get in." He pulled the covers up and made room for Denmark.

Denmark smiled triumphantly and kissed Norway before walking around to the other side of the bed to crawl in with him. Immediately he wrapped an arm around Norway and pulled him to his chest. Norway stared up at him in the dark and despite himself rested his head in Denmark's chest.

Denmark smiled and kissed the top of his partner's head.

"Jeg antar jeg virkelig elsker ham," Norway whispered in Norwegian, forgetting that the Dane next to him perfectly understood. (I guess I really do love him.)

"Jeg hørte den Norge," Denmark whispered to him in Danish. (I heard that Norway.)

"Well... its true," Norway said guiltily and hid his face further into Denmark's chest.

"I know it is and, Jeg elsker også dig," Denmark told him. (I love you too.)

Norway blushed and closed his eyes, the scent of his partner engulfed him and to his misfortune it was turning him on. He inhaled the scent deeply, not caring whether Denmark could hear him or not.

"Norgie, do I smell good?" Denmark breathed into Norway's blond hair.

"Mhmm," Norway replied and brought his face out of Denmark's chest to look at the taller nation, "Kiss me Denmark."

"If that is what you wish Norgie," and with that Denmark pushed Norway's face up to meet his engaging him in a lasting kiss.

When they broke the kiss off Denmark shifted to lie on his back and pulled Norway onto his chest, "Mmm, what made you come around Norgie?"

"Shut up," Norway commanded as Denmark captured his lips in a much more passionate kiss.

They both moaned into the kiss as their erections met, subconsciously they rubbed against each through their jammies.

"Norway, your clothes… take them off," Denmark growled.

Norway looked at him and a rare smile graced his face, "Make me."

"Fine, I'll do it," Denmark accepted the challenge and through the covers off both of them exposing them to the chilling air. From there he pulled Norway's shirt over his head and flipped them so that he was on top.

Norway groaned under the weight but did not complain, in fact he gasped when Denmark kissed his way across his jaw, down his neck, and to his clavicle where Denmark replaced his lips with his teeth.

Norway sighed sharply and trailed his fingers down to he hem of Denmark's yet-to-be-discarded shirt, "Av." (Off.)

Denmark released his mouth from Norway's collarbone and pulled his shirt over his head, his scent engulfed Norway again and the smaller nation shuddered as a result.

Denmark brought their lips together once more and ran one of his hands down Norway's side and into his pants, with a swift jerk the offending garment was gone leaving Norway stark naked beneath him.

Norway pushed Denmark up a little and traced meaningless shapes on his chest with his fingers

Denmark sucked in a breath, "Norgie, your hands are cold."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it feels wonderful."

Without asking permission, though he really did not need it, Norway brought his hands to the elastic on Denmark's boxers and pushed them down the Danes legs. Denmark took the initiative and kicked them the rest of the way off.

The pair relished the skin-to-skin contact and shared a heated kiss before Denmark placed his fingers in Norway's mouth. He diligently sucked them coating each finger with his saliva. (Eww yucky word!)

When Denmark deemed his fingers sufficiently lubricated he pulled them from Norway's mouth and placed them at his entrance prodding slightly. Norway gasped but allowed the intrusion to continue.

Denmark ran a finger around the rim of Norway's entrance, coating it before replacing it with his hard cock, which he inserted slowly while Norway adjusted to it.

Norway cried out in slight pain and his body tried to reject the hard muscle, Denmark silenced him with a kiss and continued his descent into Norway's tight heat. Norway's tongue found its way into Denmark's mouth and they shared another, one of several, fervent kiss.

"Are you okay Norgie?"

Norway panted slightly, "Move Denmark."

That was all the say the taller nation needed and he immediately receded and plunged back in, instantly finding the bundle of nerves that made Norway arch his back and cried out in ecstasy.

Denmark groaned at the sight of his lover moaning and crying out his name, to help Norway get off he wrapped his hand around Norway's prick and stroked it in time with his thrusts, which, in the heat of the moment, had become erratic and irregular.

"Norgie… Norgie, I'm about to…"

"Me too, God I love it, harder Denmark, please."

With a few more thrusts Denmark released into Norway's wanting body and Norway followed not three seconds later releasing between their still-moving bodies. They both came shouting each other's names.

For several seconds nothing but panting and sighs filled the room, whose they were, could not be deciphered.

"Norgie, that was fun," Denmark sighed and pulled out of Norway, kissing him lovingly while he did so.

"I suppose," Norway offered and crawled off of his lover.

"So Norgie… about that pellow?"

Norway rolled his eyes rolled over so that he was facing away from Denmark.

"I love you Norgie," Denmark said through the darkness.

"I love you too Denmark."

A/N: Yay, one of the first Norgie Saga fics, there should be another one coming soon from my friend whom this account is shared with. Pillow is spelt like pellow because where I am from people say words funny, like "bag" ends up being 'beg" and "Milk" ends up being "Melk". My friends have issues with it so if they here one of those words they will get upset and call you out for it.

For some reason I got the visual into my head about Denmark doing this to bother Norway.

Please review, they (reviews) make the world circle round.


End file.
